parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3.
Here is part three of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters. Cast *Mrs. Brisby (from The Secret of NIMH) as Snow White *Basil of Baker Street (from The Great Mouse Detective) as The Prince *Scylla (from Hugo the Troll) as The Queen *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as The Queen as the Witch *Greg Page (from The Wiggles) as Doc *Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) as Grumpy *Anthony Fields (from The Wiggles) as Happy *Jeff Fatt (from Wiggles) as Sleepy *Murray Wiggle (from The Wiggles) as Bashful *Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones) as Sneezy *Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit) as Dopey *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Magic Mirror *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Humbert the Huntsman *Various Animals as The Forest Animals *Iago (fron Aladdin) as The Raven *Thunderclap (from The Good Dinosaur) and Vlad Vladikoff (from Horton hears a Who!) as One of the Vultures Transcript *(Scylla's castle) *Scylla: Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! *The Ringmaster: Let me see thy face. What wouldst thou know, my Queen? *Scylla: Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all? *The Ringmaster: Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than thee. *Scylla: Alas for her! Reveal her name. *The Ringmaster: Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow. *Scylla: Mrs. Brisby! *(Outside, Mrs. Brisby is picking a flower for the love of a man): (Humming) (Sighs) (Humming) *Mrs. Brisby: Want to know a secret? (Pigeons in the wishing well) Promise not to tell? We are standing by a wishing well (singing) Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true I'm wishing I'm wishing For the one I love to (Pigeon hearing about the singing in the wishing well) Find me To find me Today Today I'm hoping I'm hoping And I'm (Basil of Baker Street is watching the window in the castle at night): Dreaming of the nice things The nice things He'll say He'll say *Mrs. Brisby (singing): Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh I'm wishing I'm wishing For the one I love To find me To find me Today *Basil of Baker Street: (singing) Today *Mrs. Brisby: Oh! *Basil of Baker Street: Hello. Did I frighten you? (Mrs. Brisby flees in fright) Wait. Wait, please. Don't run away. (singing): Now that I've found you Hear what I have to say One song I have but one song One song only for you One heart tenderly beating Ever entreating Constantly true (Mrs. Brisby smiles) One love That has possessed me (Scylla is watching the window) One love Thrilling me through (singing) One song My heart keeps singing Of one love Only for you (Pigeon is smiles his face in red on the finger, and as Basil smiles, Mrs. Brisby smiles) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Snow White Parts Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Movie Spoof